The Cast
by nickie carc
Summary: What happens when the twilight cast is forced to live together for 4 months before filming? And with two new cast members? Full description inside! R&R!FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

**Ok so this is my very first fanfiction, so I really hope everyone likes it! **

**I'm rating this story R for later chapters, so if you don't like lemons then don't read, or you can just skip the lemon chapters and read everything eelse! (p.s. Amanda, I'm gonna need your help with those) **

**This story is not just going to be written by myself, but also by a bunch of my friends whom totaly rock! **

**Just wanna thank Victoria and Aurora for helpping me out with this chapter. I'm sooooooo thankful the help that I'm getting from both of you with this story, it would be nothing without you and anyone else who has been helpping. **

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, City of Bones, iPod, Death Cab for Cutie, or any of the amazingly hot twilight actors :( **

** ENJOY!**

**Description: Melody Fisher is a normal 18 year old living with her best friend Clary Macintyre. The two are Drama majors at York University in Toronto and both have aspirations to become famous actresses. They're lives are turned upside down when they are both cast in the film version of "Crescent Sun" the Jacob and Renesmee love story. But there's a catch, the two have to live with the rest of the Twilight cast in the same house for four months before filming. Will everyone be able to survive the four months without killing each other? And will Melody be able to hold onto the one she loves? There's no telling what will happen with the cast.** **(dun dun dun!!!)**

* * *

**The Cast **

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

"Whats wrong Mel? Aren't you excited?!" Clary was jumping up and down next to me. "Of course I'm excited; and stop jumping! I thought you were supposed to be helping me with dinner!" I felt bad for being a little rude, but I knew Clary would shrug it off and blame it on my bad mood. In truth I wasn't really in a bad mood, I was just….nervous. It had been exactly one month since we found out…

Both myself and Clary are in our first year of university and are majoring in Drama. We haven't had a lot of acting experience, just a few high school plays, and A LOT of auditions. Needless to say we were both extremely surprised when we were called back. In my opinion, it was one of the worst auditions I ever had.

They were making a movie version of Stephanie Meyers book "Crescent Sun", the love story between Jacob and Renesmee. We decided to audition just for fun, considering we are both HUGE Twilight fans. So naturally it came as a shock when we were told that we were cast. Myself as Renesmee Cullen, and Clary as Neisse's vampire best friend Ellen. I remember the day we got the call, we freaked out, jumping up and down on our beds, calling everyone we knew…..But then the director, Tim Burton, told us that the producer had rented out a very large house, here in Toronto, for the cast to live in for the next four months before filming.

He said it was so we could get a better feel on how to interact as a family. "It will help you get into character" he said. I wasn't about to argue with him, I mean he is a genius and I trusted his judgment completely, but the idea of living in the same house as Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene and Nikki Reed for four months, was absolutely terrifying to me!

I was _so_ scared that they wouldn't like me, or my acting abilities. What if they thought I was a creep because I was an obsessed fan that had multiple posters and pictures of them on my laptop? My head was filled with worries like these for the last month.

Clary along with our other two best friends Lizzie and Anastasia and my boyfriend Jace told me that it was pointless stressing myself like this, and that I should just be happy that my acting dreams were coming true.

It was Clary's voice that brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "Don't tell me you're still worried" she was whining a little bit, it was easy to see that my anxious state was beginning to annoy her. "So what if I am? I can't help it if I worry" I shot back defensively. I turned my head away from her and continued stirring the sauce for dinner.

"Melody, listen to me" she grabbed my face so that I was looking right at her. Clary was shorter than I was, but not by much. Despite her small frame, she was really strong and could easily win in any physical fight. She was very pretty with her dirty blonde straight hair that rested atop her shoulders and piercing turquoise eyes.

"There is _NO _need to worry. They are going to think we are awesome, because it is very hard not to love a couple of totally insane, yet cute 18-year-olds" I laughed at this. "More like completely retarded, boy-crazy….and a little scary at times, 18-year-olds." She began to laugh with me when the doorbell rang. "Speaking of boys" Clary had a sly smile on her face as we both ran to the front door of our new home.

Myself and Clary had moved into the very large house a week before the rest of the cast was due to arrive. It was completely lavish, like something out of a magazine. It had five bathrooms and four bed rooms, three of which contained two beds each and the last contained three.

We got to the door and swung it open. Standing on the doorstep were Jace and Alec. Jace was like my own personal Edward Cullen; his looks fit the books description perfectly with his golden eyes, copper-bronze hair that was never tidy, and his beautifully chiseled body. But although he looked like Edward, his personality differed. Jace was much more rugged and sarcastic, but he could also be very sweet and loving. "Good afternoon, love." He smiled at me as he moved forward to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into a short, yet passionate kiss. When we broke apart I smiled as I looked up at him. "Yes, it is a good afternoon."

He smiled back as I turned to see my best friend and her boyfriend in a not-so-appropriate-in-front-of-others position. "Ahem" I cleared my throat to get their attention; they pulled away from each other and smiled sheepishly at me. "Hey Alec" I laughed as his checks began to redden along with Clary's. "Hey Mel" Alec was a couple of inches taller than Clary, with short wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. He also had the same chiseled form as Jace. When it acme to his personality Alec was the opposite of Jace, although he looked nothing like Edward Cullen, he had his personality.

"Dinner's almost ready and the table is set, so there's not much left to do" I said as I grabbed Jaces hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. "So when do the vamps get here? Cause it's not gonna be dark for another few hours, and if we wait that long to eat the foods gonna get cold." I shot Jace a warning glare, he knew that everyone's arrival to night already had me anxious, and his sarcastic remarks were not helping.

"I'm sorry love, I promise to be on my best behavior from now on" he smiled crookedly at me, making my knees weak and my thoughts run wild. We have been dating for over a year and I still haven't been able to get over that smile. "Well good cause I have enough to worry about tonight." Despite my harsh tone he knew he was forgiven, he didn't need to hear the words to know what I was thinking.

I checked on the pasta before heading to the room I shared with Clary. Jace began to follow but I told him I would be right back, he nodded and sat down on one of the bar stools next to the island. I just needed a quick moment to calm myself down before everyone arrived. When I reached the bedroom I pressed play on my iPod dock, the intro of "No Sunlight" by Death Cab for Cutie filled the room as I looked at myself in the large mirror across from my bed.

I never considered myself to be ugly, but I didn't think I was that beautiful either. I had medium length dark brown wavy hair and matching chestnut eyes. I was tall and slender with strong legs and arms from swimming and skiing.

I quickly decided that staring at myself wasn't going to help with my anxiety issues. I sighed and turned away from the mirror only to jump at the sight of Jace standing in the doorframe watching me. His expression immediately changed from amused to apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you love"

"It's ok, I just didn't hear you coming" I replied with a heavy sigh sitting down on the edge of my bed. He crossed the room and sat down next to me. "Still worried?"

"Yeah, I can't help it" I shrugged. Jace placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Now you listen to me Melody Fisher. There is no doubt in my mind that every single one of them will love you, because believe it or not, you are the most sweet, caring, thoughtful, funny, beautiful, and talented person I have ever met. And anyone that wouldn't like you should be thrown in an insane asylum." He smiled, and I leaned into his hand smiling back.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too, never forget it."

He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before getting up from the bed and holding out his hand to me. "Now come on, we should probably pull Clary and Alec apart before everyone gets here." He joked. I smirked at that while taking his hand and heading down the stairs with him. We were still holding hands as we joined Clary and Alec in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**I know, not much of a cliffhanger. I'll try to post Chapter 2 asap! **

**so please review, review, review!!!! **

**-Nicole :D **

**p.s. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURORA!!!!!!!! 3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**Just wanna thank Aurora and Victoria for once again helping me with this chapter, they both gave me great ideas and even wrote some of it. You guys rule! **

**So far this story has been very PG, but don't worry I promise chapter 3 will make up for it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dinner**

My heart dropped as it rang again. "Ding Dong". "They're here" I whispered, my tone laced with panic. Jace squeezed my hand in hopes to comfort me, it did no good.

Clary on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. "THEY'RE HERE!" she screamed jumping up from the couch and running to the door. Reluctantly, I slowly followed her. By the time I reached the door it was already open and Nikki Reed, Kristen Stewart, and Ashley Greene had already taken their shoes off.

"Hey, you must be Melody" Ashley smiled at me and held out her hand. I smiled back as I took it "ya and you must be Ashley, nice to meet you." I greeted Kristen and Nikki, and then noticed that the guys were missing. "Where's everybody else?" As if to answer my question, someone grunted from just outside the door. "Could you possibly have any more luggage?" Kellan said as he tripped through the door dragging four very large suitcases behind him.

"Sorry Kel" Nikki giggled as she got out of his way. "Yeah, yeah. And I thought I told you not to call me Kel!" "Aww but it's such a cute nick name!" Kellan scowled and I couldn't help giggle with Nikki, he was just too cute.

Next to walk in the door was Jackson, also caring large suitcases and muttering under his breath. "Do you need help with those?" Jace offered. "That would be amazing! I'm Jackson" "Hey, I'm Jace, Melody's _boyfriend._" He was stressing the word "boyfriend". Jace was well aware of all my school girl crushes on the twilight boys, but he had _no _reason to worry. He knew he was the only one occupying my heart.

Taylor was next to walk in. The suitcases he was carrying seemed to be significantly lighter than the ones Jackson and Kellan had carried in. "Hey, I'm Taylor." "Hey, I'm Melody, but everyone just calls me Mel. And this is Jace, Clary and Alec." We each took turns shaking his hand.

It felt nice that Clary and I weren't the only 18-year-olds on the cast; it was the one fact that had kept me from going into a downward spiral of complete panic about the whole situation.

"So where can we put our stuff?" Jackson asked. "Oh the bedrooms are down the hall and up the stairs. Clary and I have the first bedroom to the right, but the rest are free." I smiled as I pointed them in the right direction. "And dinner's ready, so just drop off your stuff and meet us in the dining room." Clary told them. She still had that silly grin plastered on her face.

"Ok, sweet." Kristen smiled at us before sticking her head out the door to yell. "Rob! Hurry up, or you're gonna end up with the worst room!" I watched the girls; Kellan and Jackson walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner. When I turned back to face the door my heart almost stopped and I had to rub my eyes because I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me.

There he was, standing there wearing those amazing ray bans and that swoon-worthy crooked grin. His grey t-shirt was tight accenting his chest muscles and showing off his sexy toned arms. His hair was all over the place. I remember when I was sixteen and had called it "hair porn". He was gorgeous, make-your-pants-wet-pinch-me-I'm-dreaming gorgeous. I couldn't stop starring; I tried to ignore the little voice in my head, yelling at me to stop drooling and go stand next to Jace.

_Will you stop it! Jace is standing right there! _

_I know, but its Robert fricking Pattinson!_

_That doesn't matter! You are with Jace remember? You know Jace, 5' 10'', completely gorgeous, love you like mad? _

"I just feel silly." Oh shit….that wasn't meant to be said out loud….now everyone is staring! Fuck my life!

"Ok….umm come on Rob, I want to get a good room." Before I knew it Taylor grabbed Robert and disappeared down the hall.

"Umm Mel, are you ok? You look a little star struck" Clary shook my arm. "Ya, I'm fine" I turned and started walking quickly toward the dining room. I could hear Clary, Alec and Jace walking behind me. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but….OH MY LORD! It's really happening; we are living with the twilight cast! This is insane! Mel these are the people that we swooned over countless times, and may I be the first to point out, those guys are _WAY _hotter in person!" Clary was jumping up and down with overwhelming excitement. I had to admit, it was pretty cool….ok it was AWESOME! I suddenly got the urge to jump with Clary. Completely forgetting my little case of word vomit, all my worries seemed to be melting away.

"Hey! I thought you were over the celebrity crushes!" Alec pouted; he was in complete jealous mode now. "Aww, don't worry baby, you're the only one I want." They smiled at each other. "You know, you're really cute when you're jealous" Clary pulled Alec to her and started to kiss him. "Could you not? I have to eat now." Jace bent over, pretending to vomit. I started to laugh, then Clary pulled away and gave him "the stare" which made me laugh even harder.

"Don't worry Jace; I know how to make your stomach feel all better." I locked my arms around his neck and began kissing him. As soon as our lips met I immediately forgot my surroundings, it was just ma and Jace.

I was so distracted that I almost didn't hear somebody clearing their throat. "Ahem" I pulled away from Jace to see the entire cast standing at the entrance of the dining room. "I hope we're not interrupting" Robert was smirking at me and Kellan was desperately trying to suppress a laugh, but failing miserably. "Oh no, not interrupting at all." Jace was smiling, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that contradicted his face.

"So, let's eat! I'm starved; the food on the plane was crap." Jackson said as he nearly ran to the table.

Dinner was slow, except for a couple of compliments on the pasta, no one spoke. The silence was awkward, and all my fears that had melted away earlier, returned with a vengeance.

There was one attempt to break the silence. Kellan made the suggestion that we should all play Yahtzee after we finished eating, but he was quickly hushed by several unenthusiastic glares. He just hung his head and continued eating. I smiled internally at him; I mean he was trying, which is mare than I could say for everyone else. I made a mental note of someday playing Yahtzee with him.

It wasn't until diner was finished, and our wine glasses were empty, that all the awkwardness completely vanished and we regained our ability to speak.

"So Melody, Clary, are you guys really big twilight fans?" Nikki asked. I really wish she hadn't asked that. Jace barked a laugh "Ha! That's the understatement of the century." Clary look a tad offended at his comment. "We're not _that _bad." Alec gave her a wary look "Umm, sweetheart…" Clary stared at him for a moment and then gave him a sheepish grin. "OK, ok, maybe we are that bad."

Her expression immediately changed from embarrassed to excited. It terrified me. "Nikki, Kristen, Robert, do you remember in 2008 when you all came to Toronto and did the live at much interview?" "Ya I remember that, it was a lot of fun" said Kristen. "Well myself, Mel and our friend Lizzie were just a few of those crazy fans that stood in the poring rain for hours, just to catch a glimpse of you guys."

"No way! You guys actually stood in that just to see these amateurs? Too bad you didn't see me and all my sexiness. Don't think you ladies would have been able to resist." Kellan joked as Kristen, Robert and Nikki scowled at him. The rest of us were laughing hysterically.

"Yes, we really stood in the freezing cold, all wet, waiting to see you. We have pictures on Facebook and everything. I have to say it was amazing". I smiled as I remembered that day. We had so much fun; I remembered the stuff we screamed at Rob…..Oh no, better stop this thought before I have another case of word vomit.

"Oh my God, Mel do you remember buying the security guards hot chocolate and coffee? They were soo nice to us because of that!" We laughed at the memory.

"I personally find this embarrassing but, I cried when you guys arrived at the interview. I think I just got a little _too_ excited." I couldn't believe that Clary actually admitted that, that girl is brave.

"Clary did you really? Wow you really are pathetic." Jace said. "Shut up!" Clary spat back at him.

We continued talking for about another hour before we were just too tired to continue. "I think I'm going to hit the sac" Taylor yawned getting up and walking toward the stairs. "Goodnight everyone". I kissed Jace goodbye and watched him and Alec drive off before heading upstairs with Clary, everyone else was already upstairs.

"Well that was fun" I said with a yawn, as I pulled on my PJ's. "See, I told you you had nothing to worry about!" "Ya, I know. Night Clare, love you." "Love you to Mel, night." I rested my head on my pillow and let sleep take me.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next! oh wait, I already know :P **

**p.s. For those of you who don't know, you don't need an acount on the website to review, so please review review review!!!!!!**

**-nicole :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Hello all!! **

**So sorry if i kept you waiting for this one, i'll try to get better at updating faster. **

**I had A LOT of help with this one and i really wanna thank the people that made this chapter what it is. First, Amanda who wrote the dream in this chapter, i absolutly LOVE you for this, you desirve soooooooooooo much praise for this, everyone she is a godess bow down to her! Second, Laura i had SOOOOOOO much fun writing the phone call with you, the really funny thing is thats what we are really like when we're on the phone ;P thank you sooo much for that! Third, Aurora for the love of Buffy! that conversation is completely inspired by you and of course my writing would be very shity if it wasn't for you mega awsome editing skills! And of course, my lovely toppilina without you my love this story would be nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilght, its actors, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or city of bones. Sad I know :( **

**Enjoy!! **

**p.s. chapter rating: NC-17 (proseed with caution) **

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams 

I heard a creak and being a light sleeper I immediately woke up and saw him standing there in all his glory….Perfect chiseled chest and blue silk boxers with light cascading in from the hall. He sauntered slowly towards my bed and I felt like I had swallowed my tongue. All I could do was stare as he cocked his head to the side and said in a low husky voice that sent shivers up my spine "Hi Melody".

The way he said my name, I could die right there and be happy. It was like I knew the world was safe in his mouth. I managed a low inaudible "Hey" that sounded more like it should come out of a character from hello kitty then my mouth.

He smiled that devilishly crooked smile and slowly leaned over, his scent surrounded me, and it was purely male and exuded a raw sensual power that captivated my scenes. My breath hitched in my throat. "What-" I swallowed nervously "what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see you again, I don't quite know why but your beauty astounds me, and that jealous boyfriend of yours just makes the game _that _much more fun" he whispered.

For a moment I thought melancholy about Jace, but all thoughts quickly left my mind when he kissed me….ROBERT FREAKING PATTINSON WAS KISSING ME!! After that, the only thought I could have was tearing my clothes off and letting him have his way with me, but oh no he wasn't having any of that.

He slowly applied pressure to my mouth and slightly opened his lips when his hot searing tongue touched mine, no other body part was in contact with me but I was going insane. He tilted his head to get a better angle and slowly drove his tongue into my mouth. I had NEVER been kissed like that before, he moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head and deepened the kiss further, and I all but lost it.

He moved his hand again, this time from the back of my head and slowly traced my ear line with the gentlest touch I've ever felt in my life. He moved from my ear down my neck and ever so carefully across my collarbone, I started to shake. "No no lovely not yet, shhhhh, you've got a lot more coming and I wanna see you squirming." The thought of that alone had my panties already moist.

He smirked that crooked grin as I pressed myself into him. "Mmmmmmmm" he groaned "your hot supple body just makes me _soo _hot." I could feel the arousal already forming in through my thin pajamas and his boxers, I wasn't even looking at it and I could feel its impressive weight on my stomach.

He slide his hands over my waistline and I shuddered. A fleeting thought entered my mind "what about Clare?" But he was slowly messaging his way up my abdomen and I forgot all about anyone else in the world. He lifted my shirt over my head and lightly traced over my nipples, they stood on end immediately and I arched toward him as his hungry mouth came down to my eager breasts. His velvet tongue stroked fire into my limbs as he inched his way toward my pants.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I was ripped out of the state of bliss with my underwear soaked to the point of no return. I looked around and realized it was all a dream, a wonderful, SINFUL dream.

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. For some reason, it had decided to go off at 5:300 a.m. I looked over at Clary, she was fast asleep not bothered at all by the alarm clock's annoying cries.

I sat up, too awake to now to fall back asleep. I couldn't believe it, the last time I had dreamed about Robert was when Twilight first came out. After that all of _those _dreams had been reserved for Jace.

My head was spinning, I needed to get my mind off of this, and there was only one way I knew how. I needed the Buff and I needed her NOW. I got out of bed, changed my underwear and crept out of my room and down the stairs into the family room. I walked over to the stack of DVDs standing tall next to the flat screen. Clary and I had brought all of our movies with us. I grabbed my copy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season three and put disc three in the Blu-ray player.

I was enjoying Buff, now completely focused on it, when I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up, my eyes puffy and red from crying, the episode I was watching was a sad one, and my eyes met with a pair of beautiful deep blue ones.

He was standing in a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. His hair was messy, flying in all sorts of directions. He looked amazing, images from my dream flooded back into my head, he was just so _gorgeous._

He was staring at me, a look of concern on hi face. "Are you ok?" Robert asked, his words snapped me back to reality. "Oh, ya I'm fine. It's just…a sad episode" I gestured toward the TV while he went to sit on the couch across from the one I occupied.

"What are you watching?" "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" "you like _Buffy_?" his tone was curious, disbelieving and a tad shocked. I didn't understand why, I mean what was it to him if I liked Buffy? I looked down at my hands; I was beginning to feel self-conscious, again.

"Ya, I-I love Buffy, it's a really good show" I nearly whispered, it surprised me that he even heard. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just…well, you really like vampires don't you?" He smiled at me, he seemed amused. "I love them! They fascinate me, and besides, how could any woman resist a good vampire romance" "Well, I know _that's _true" We laughed, how could he of all people _not_ know.

"I don't think we got a chance to get properly acquainted last night, I'm Robert, but you can call me Rob." He extended his hand and I reached out to shake it, when our skin touched I felt a current of electricity run from my finger tips all the way up my arm. I released his hand, trying to hide my shock, did he feel that to?

"Umm…I'm Melody, but you can call me Mel." We smiled at each other for a short moment before he spoke again. "So, you like Buffy? Is it any good, I never really got into it." "Really? Well, you have _got_ to borrow season one from me; it's a _really_ good show. Plus, you could see the original Edward Cullen in action." "The _original _Edward?" he sounded a bit skeptic, and I could have sworn there was a hint of fear in his expression.

"Yup, Angel, the brooding and gorgeous Vamp with a soul that Buffy falls for. Stephanie Meyer was definitely a Buffy fan, a lot of Twilight characters remind me of Buffy characters, there's even a werewolf!" His skeptic look had changed to an amused one. Well it's not my fault I get a little hyper when I start talking about the things I love.

"Well then, I will definitely have to start watching it, especially considering how enthusiastic you are about it." He had that amazing crooked grin on his face; it took all of my will power not to moan.

"So how did you sleep?" I wasn't quite sure what else to say, I mean what can you say to a guy you were totally in love with in high school? "Fine thanks, I was really tired the plane ride took a lot out of me." "How come you got up so early?" I looked over at the clock; it was only 6:30. "Oh, someone's alarm clock went off at around 5:30, I tried going back to sleep but I was just too awake."

"Oh….uh, sorry about that, I didn't really know what I was doing when I tried setting the alarm last night." I looked down at my hands, embarrassed but he just laughed. "It's alright; maybe we could look at it later, try and figure it out?" I looked up to see him smiling at me; he had a really cute smile. "Sure, that would be great."

Just then the phone rang; I got up to answer it. "Who would be calling at this hour?" I asked as I grabbed the phone, pulling it off its base. "Hello?"

"I called your cell three hours ago! Where the hell were you?!"

"Anni?"

"No, its George Bush, who else would it be?!"

"Ok, Anni calm down, whats going on?"

"Let me tell you whats going on, Melody Fisher. You are in a house with the four HOTTEST guys on the face of this earth, and you haven't called one of your lovely best friends to tell her all about it!!"

I started laughing; this was typical Anni, always wanting to know whats happening. "I'm sorry Anni, I was kinda sleeping"

"How could you sleep with that amount of beauty in your home?"

"Ok, Anni I promise to tell you ALL about it later."

"Later? Why Later? Why can't you just tell me now?!" She was close to panicking. "Wait! Is someone with you? OH MY LORD is it Kellan? Is he hot?"

"Yes, no and yes"

"OH MY GOD ok, tell me everything tonight." Tonight?

"What's happening tonight?" What was she talking about?

"Don't you remember? We're all going to Pandemonium; you're supposed to bring everyone so Liz and I can meet them!"

"Oh ya! Ok I'll ask and then call you back." Shit! I completely forgot.

"Don't ask, TELL! If I don't meet them in the next 24 hours I'm going to spontaneously combust!"

I started laughing again; only Anni would say something like that.

"OK, ok. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too girlie!"

I hung up the phone and turned back to Rob. I expected to see him alone on the couch; instead I saw Clary standing in front of him, holding her cell phone. "Morning Mel, I just got a call from Lizzie." "Moring, ya I just got off the phone with Anni."

"Pandemonium?"

I sighed "Pandemonium."

* * *

**I wonder whats going to happen at Pandemonium? only time will tell :P **

**once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (the more reviews i get, the faster i update :D) **

**-nicole :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sing To Me

**Hey!!!!! **

**ok so first off, i just want to say i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, i know it took forever to finish this chapter, and yes it is longer than the first three chapters but that's no excuse. I've been really busy lately, but thats not important, what matters is that its finally finished! **

**I really want to thank Luara, because without her this chapter would still be in the works, she wrote most of this chapter and she is so amazing for it! **

**this chapter is in Robert's point of veiw, and thats one of the reasons why it took so long to wrirte cause let's face it, I don't know him personally so getting inside his head was a challenge. **

**disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, it's actors or the song Don't wake me up. **

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sing to Me 

RPOV

It turns out; Pandemonium is a night club, although Melody describes it more as a Karaoke bar. The rest of the day was uneventful; after everyone else got up we all ate breakfast and discussed going out, everyone seemed eager enough to have some fun. Clary assured us that most of her and Melody's friends would be there, a few of which are very excited to meet us.

After breakfast everyone spent the day unpacking and getting to know each other, except for me. I spent the day with Melody, eating popcorn and watching Buffy. I had to admit, it was a pretty good show, but it was Melody's commentary that made it great.

I found myself yelling at the screen along with her, the pair of us must have been a sight. She was just so enthusiastic about it; I couldn't help but getting so caught up with her. When we got to the episode called "The Puppet Show" Melody took the largest pillow on the couch and buried her face in it. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that the marionette in the episode scared her, and she would just hide behind the pillow until it was over.

I immediately had an overwhelming desire to comfort her, to hold her and make her smile. Instead I told her that we would skip that episode, and that it's wasn't a big deal; besides watching it by myself wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching it with her.

She insisted that I eventually watch it by myself; I tried to tell her it wasn't that important, but she was too stubborn so I gave in, besides she is so cute when she's stubborn.

It was 7:30 when we finished season one; the girls locked themselves into their rooms to get ready for tonight.

* * *

As I sat in my room, ready to go, I wondered what Melody was doing. She was probably doing her hair or touching up her makeup. I don't know why I'm so fond of her, ever since she embarrassed herself within those first few minutes of meeting her, I was eager to be near her constantly.

I began to think of the time she first introduced Jace, I remember being engulfed with a jealousy that I could barely understand; I still don't.

"Clary! How long does it take to brush your teeth? Can you _please _open the door?.....Ugh! I'm using another bathroom!" I could hear Melody's footsteps storm out of her room and down the hallway coming closer.

She stopped at my doo. She was in this beautiful cocktail length black sequence dress that fell around her curves perfectly, and matching high heals. God she's beautiful, i had to remind myself to breath.

"Could I use your washroom? Clary is taking _forever!_" I nodded, unable to make words come out of my mouth. She only took a moment in the washroom, when she came out she said "The limo is going to be here in 5 minutes, so you should get your shoes on"

Limo? How fancy was this place? "We're taking a limo?" the words staggered out of my mouth. "Oh, our friends, Anni and Lizzie, they really want to make a good impression so they pulled some money together to get us a limo" she answered while rolling her eyes. "Well they didn't have to do that; we're in limos all the time" "that's what I said! But they are just _way_ to excited to listen to anyone"

She walked out of my room, and I sighed. She was just so gorgeous, make-your-pants-wet-pinch-me-I'm-dreaming gorgeous. I chuckled to myself; that was something Melody had taught me today, she used the term to describe the actor playing Angel.

There was a knock on my open door, "Hey man, you ready? The limo's outside." I returned back to reality, grabbed my shoes and followed Jackson out the door. For some reason, I had a feeling in my gut that tonight was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

It was around 8:30 when we got to the club, Kellan and Jackson seemed to think that there were a lot of "hot babes" there, but I didn't pay any attention to them. All the girls there just seemed so plain in comparison to one.

Pandemonium was a small night club in downtown Toronto; it reminded me a lot of the Bronze from Buffy, with a small stage on the downstairs level. The music was blaring; Kellan and Jackson disappeared within seconds, probably going after some girls.

All of a sudden, two eager girls came charging up the stairs to where we were standing. I could only assume these were Melody's friends. Clary and Mel ran up to them greeting them with hugs and smiling faces, I just stood back with Taylor watching stare at the shorter one, as Clary introduced them to Kristen, Ashley and Nikki.

The taller one walked over to us and introduced herself. She was slender, with short dark brown hair that reminded me of Victoria Beckum. She had brown eyes to match her hair and a magnificent smile. "Hi, I'm Anastasia, but please call me Anni! You don't need to introduce yourselves; I already know who you are, as creepy as that may sound."

"Taylor, I see that look on your face, you should deff go for it you're her favorite." And with that, Taylor was gone, walking straight toward the girl I assumed to be Lizzie. She had long blond hair and brown eyes; and even though her height made her look like she was twelve, the rest of her proved other wise. Taylor toward over her, but that clearly didn't faze him; it was obvious to anyone watching that he was flirting. The look on Lizzies face was laughable, a mix of shock and excitement.

"That's Lizzie, she'll probably come say hi later, she's a little star struck at the moment" I didn't really care much for what Anni was saying; Jace and Alec had just arrived and I went into withdrawal. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched Jace eagerly address Mel. I can't believe myself, why should I care if she was taken?

_Because you like her_

_No I don't…….well, I dunno………maybe a little_

_Ya dude, you got it bad_

_Shut up! It shouldn't matter anyways, she's with Jace_

_Whatever. Listen, why don't you stop talking to yourself and start paying attention to that nice girl in front of you? _

'_Kay_

"You know, I'm not oblivious; you'll come to know that I see things, it's sort of a sixth sense" I looked at her confused. "I'm not sure I know what you mean" "Well, you clearly have something for Mellie! She's with Jace, you know. But don't worry, it's not that obvious, we'll keep this as a secret, between you and me." She placed her had on my shoulder reassuringly before looking around.

"Where are the other boys? Wait! Let me rephrase that, where's KELLAN?" I couldn't help laughing; she would be too perfect for Kellan. "Um, I think he's downstairs with Jackson, getting a drink or something." "Really? Cool, well see ya" she instantly raced downstairs, scoping the area for Kellan and Jackson.

Anni and her search for Kellan swiftly left my mind as I spotted Mel walking toward me, arm in arm with Lizzie and Taylor close behind them. "Let me guess, she went looking for Kellan?" she said while rolling her eyes. "Ya, something tells me she likes him" I said, using Edward's famous smirk. "Ha! That's the understatement of the century. Anyway, Rob this is my petite friend. Lizzie"

Lizzie nudged Melody in the ribs and sneered at her comment. "Oh shut it Mel" Melody laughed as Lizzie turned her attention to me, holding out her hand. "Hey Rob, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too Lizzie" "So Rob, what do you think of Toronto? Although I must apologize for the poor representation of it's night life, but I promise to take you all to a _real _club soon."

"I thought you liked it here!" Mel interjected. "Well, it's good for the shows and open mikes, but it's not the _greatest_ club in the city." "Actually Lizzie, I kind of like it, but I will take you up on that offer to see a real club" She smiled at me, and I could see Taylor grimace behind her at me. I tried not to laugh.

Jace came up behind Melody, rapping his arms around her waist, and the little green monster in my chest roared with furry. "Come on baby, we should all go downstairs, the open mike is gonna start" Jace took Mel's hand and led her downstairs while the rest of us followed.

I stood in front of the stage with Anni, Kellan Clary, Alec and Jackson on my left side and Kristen, Taylor, Lizzie, Ashley, Nikki, Jace and Melody on my right. Kristen turned toward me, "Having fun?" "Ya, this place is pretty cool." She opened her moth to say something, but our attention was called else were.

There was a tall blonde standing on the stage in front of a microphone, wearing ripped jeans and a phantom of the opera t-shirt. "That's Aurora, she's the manager here, she totally rocks" Anni whispered in my ear.

"How's every one doing tonight?" Aurora's question was answered with multiple cheers for the audience. "Awesome! Ok, so as you all know tonight is open mike, but just to warn you I can't guarantee that not all of the performers we see tonight won't suck." Every one laughed "however I do know that this first performer does not suck. So please give a warm welcome to my friend Mel!" Every one cheered, as I looked in shock toward Mel who was making her way toward the stage. She could sing?

She was standing in front of the mike now, looking shy. "Hey, every one, so I'm going to be singing one of my favorite songs tonight. It's called Don't Wake Me Up, and it's written by The Hush Sound. Hope that you like it." Every one cheered as the music started playing and Melody parted her lips.

_You came to me  
In seamless sleep  
Slipped right in  
Behind my eye  
On the back of my mind  
We swam a sea  
Of pretty sights and chandelier skies  
I swore I could feel you breathe  
It was all so real to me  
_

I couldn't believe it, her voice was spectacular. I never wanted her to stop singing, I wanted to simply stand here for the rest of my life listening to her.

_  
The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh_

Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost

I looked in the dark  
The room calm and cold  
And quiet hollow  
I am such a haunted soul  
Your ghost has gone to bed  
Its all cold

The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh

Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with a ghost

Oh you were a fire caught in a storm  
Memories like embers keep us warm  
You will leave me in the morning me

The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh

_The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh _

_The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh _

My heart melted when the music ended. I was still in shock. I watched as Melody jumped off the stage and ran straight into Jace's arms. Once again the little monster in my chest roared, it urged me to rip Jace away from Mel, and hold her in my arms. Instead I went up to the bar to get a drink.

The bar tender was blonde, with a purple streak on the right side of her face. Her name tag read 'Amanda' "What will you have?" "Just a beer please" She placed one in front of me; I took it and turn to watch every one congratulate Melody. Amanda must have seen me starring, because she said to me "She's great isn't she? Pretty too" "Ya she's amazing" my tone was laced with awe.

I set my beer down, and walked toward the group of people surrounding Mel. That was it; there was no way I would ever be able to deny any feelings I have for her. At that moment, I could care less about Jace; he was just a speed bump in the road, easily overcome. I was decided; from now on I would make it my mission to win Melody's heart. No matter what.

* * *

**Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**that is all :P **


	5. Chapter 5: Splishy Splashy Hookups

**Hey everyone!! **

**So i really want to thank a couple of totaly amazing people for making this chapter the funniest one yet! First i want to thank Laura for her spectacular into to this chapter (she is living out her dreams through Anni) you'll see what i mean. Also my AMAZING best friend Victoria for writing most of this chapter and for making it piss-your-pants funny and of course for thinking of the BEST line in all of Clary history! i think i want to put it on a t-shirt, the rest of you will know what i'm talking about when you read it! And last but not least, Aurora and her kick-ass red pen and editing skills, and for writing the ending for this chapter!! **

**it doesn't seem like i did all that much does it? lol anyways...**

**Discalimer: **

**Nickie: I own everything!!!!!!**

**R-Patz: No, you don't**

**Nickie: But-**

**R-Patz: Nope**

**Nickie: Can't i- **

**R-Patz: i don't think so**

**Nickie: Fine! I don't own. :( **

**R-Patz: Sorry Nickie, i still love you though! **

**Nickie: Sure, sure**

**R-Patz: :( **

* * *

Chapter 5: Splishy Splashy Hook-ups 

I woke up with a stale taste in my mouth. _Ugh, I feel _so_ sluggish. _Last night had been a lot of fun, we stayed out until 3 a.m. Poor Alec and Jackson were picked to be the designated drivers.

I got out of bed and dragged my feet toward the bathroom so I could brush my teeth, wash my face and comb out my hair. I examined myself in the mirror; my hair looked like a retarded birds nest. Thankfully, it was easy to untangle.

I walked down the hall, wondering if Lizzie and Anni were ok. Did they end up taking a cab home together? I would have to call them to make sure they got home ok. I hadn't even noticed when they left last night, Jace had me preoccupied.

I walked passed Kellan and Jackson's room, and then I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Anni, fast asleep wrapped in Kellan's naked arms. It was _clear_ that something had happened last night.

I gazed at them in shock until I realized that Jackson was standing next to me, a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. He had dark purple circles under his eyes and the look on his face said "don't mess with me".

He must have spent the night in the basement. He grunted when he saw the shocked look on my face. "Yeah, I was shocked to when I woke up to their giggles and moans." They must have come home after the rest of us, if he was asleep. "Anni must be on cloud 9 right now, Emmet was always her favorite Cullen."

Suddenly Kellan's alarm started to ring, and I did not want to be there when they woke up from their 'wild' night. I turned leaving Jackson in the hallway. As I walked toward the kitchen, I could hear the clanging of forks and knives; someone was preparing breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to find Rob facing the counter, turned away from me, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers and a pair of slippers. I froze.

_Oh my good Lord!!!!!!!_

I wiped my eyes, not believing what they were showing to me. He was _gorgeous, _and that was just his back! He must have felt me starring because he turned around to see me standing there, mouth hanging open. I mentally slapped myself for not deciding to wear my sexy La Senza PJ's instead of my oversized Nightmare before Christmas t-shirt and a pair of Jace's boxers.

"Good morning, Mel" he said with a smirk, clearly because of the stupid look on my face. "Do you like pancakes?" I closed my mouth and checked for drool, thankfully there wasn't any. "Umm, morning Rob. Uhh… ya I-I like pancakes" I tried not to stare at his beautifully chiseled abs, and the line of hair leading into his boxers.

_I would love to see were that treasure trail leads……_

_Please, Sweetheart! The only treasure trail you get to go down is Jace's _

_I know, but a girl can dream can't she? _

"Well good, cause I've made a lot of batter." I sat down at the island to watch him pour the mix into a pan on the stove. "So, did you have fun last night?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I had a great time, you were spectacular" I blushed, not knowing what to say. He turned to face me "I mean it; you have such a beautiful voice, Mel. And wonderful stage presence, you looked like you belong on stage." He was just so matter-of-fact; I could feel my cheeks burn a brighter red. "I can't wait to see what you're like on camera." He turned back to the stove, flipping the pancake in the pan.

"Well, I won't be as good as you, that's for sure." He made a noise that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a chuckle. "Please, you're just trying to flatter me now." "Nope, I don't believe in flattery" I grinned "besides, why would I need to flatter _you_? You're not _that _special." I said; my voice was laced with sarcasm.

He turned to face me; he had a smirk on his face. "I'll have you know, young lady, there are many powerful people who consider me to be of _great_ importance." I chuckled, "Forgive me, your majesty for my ignorance." He pursed his lips, pretending to look thoughtful. "I'm not sure I'm ready to grant you forgiveness, I think you should be punished first." He had the most mischievous grin on his face. What was he up to?

He crossed the kitchen to the sink, turning the water on. The next thing I knew I had a face full of water. I froze in shock; I couldn't believe it. "You did _not _just do that" "I believe I did, ya." He smirked at me, trying to hold back laughter. "You're going down!" "I don't think so!" I ran to the sink and turned the second faucet on.

We were frantically splashing each other. Water flew everywhere, on the floor and counters. We were both completely soaked from head to toe; and I couldn't help but notice the way his wet boxers stuck to his skin.

"OK! Ok enough, I surrender!" he took a step back from the sink, shielding himself from any ongoing attack. "Ha-ha! Told you I'd win." He chuckled, "yes, you did." We stood there for a moment, just smiling at each another when he yawned. "Tired?" I asked.

"Ya, I had to sleep on the couch last night." I was ringing out my hair in the sink "How come?" As if on cue, Clary walked in dragging Lizzie by the ear. Rob pointed at Lizzie "That's why."

"Look what the werewolf dragged in." Clary was clearly fuming. I immediately burst out laughing; only Clary could think of a remark like that. I looked over at Rob, he was also laughing hysterically, which made me laugh even harder.

"Oh my God" I chuckled as I wiped the tears from my face. I could hear Lizzies cries of rape as Clary was "booby attacking" her. I saw Rob starring at them in awe, mouth hanging wide open. "It was a thing we did in high school. Inside joke" I explained. "Oh right, because it's everyday that 'attack' each other like that" Ha-ha, you know it."

**[p.s. booby attacking is a real inside joke that myself, the real life Clary, and the real life Lizzie do. Don't ask]**

Rob and I started laughing again at Lizzie as her screams grow more and more high pitch until Clary finally stopped. "So Liz, am I correct to assume that you and Taylor hooked up?" I was surprised when Rob answered for her. "Oh they hooked up all right. In _my _bed"

Clary's mouth fell open "No way" she turned to Lizzie, giving her a disbelieving look. "Oh ya, while I was still sleeping in it." Lizzie went three shades of red, while Clary fell to the floor laughing so hard she began to snort. This made the rest of us laugh. I had edmit; we were a pretty crazy bunch.

Just then Nikki, Ashley and Jackson came running in. "We have a question" Clary and Lizzie looked at each other confused. Oh no, I have a feeling I know what this is about. "What is it?" Lizzie asked. "You're friend Anni; does she have dark brown short hair, kind of like Victoria Beckum?" "Um, ya. That sounds like her, why do you ask?" Clary asked, looking concerned.

Nikki and Ashley started giggling, while Jackson just looked pissed. Nikki whispered "I think she's sleeping with Kellan right now!" Everyone looked at each other with shocked faces. I saw Clary and Lizzie looking at each other, eyes wide and huge smiles on their faces.

They turned to look at me and tilted their heads; I instantly knew exactly what they were planning. We immediately started racing towards Kellan's room. Jackson guided us as he ran along side Nikki and Ashley.

Kristen had just woken up and was walking out of her room. "Mmm, I smell pancakes. WOAH! Way to almost run me over!" she shouted as we ran past her. We finally got to Kellan's room, stopping just outside the door.

I could see Nikki, Lizzie and Ashley trying hard not to burst out laughing while Clary turned to look at me. "Mellie poo" She said in her loveable baby voice "can we go jump on them?" "Oh yes Cwary wary, leth's go!"

We barged in through the door and jumped on the bed were a sleeping Anni and Kellan were wrapped in each others arms. They woke up in the instant that we made contact with the bed; Anni just looked up at us with a scared and confused expression on her face. "Sorry did we interrupt? We just wanted to join in on the slumber party!" Clary said enthusiastically.

"Ya, Anni! How dare you not invite your best friends to the party! Oh, that's right, I forgot; it's a slumber party for two, RAWR." I said in the sexiest voice I could manage. Anni started yelling at me "Mel get off the bed! You're all wet!" "Ya, she's not the only one!" Ashley said before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Eww, that's nasty!" Lizzie made a disgusted face. "You're one to talk!" teased Nikki. We all started laughing when Taylor walked into the room and went to stand behind Lizzie.

As Clary and I were annoying the two bed bunnies, I looked back and saw Rob staring at me. He had this odd look on his face; almost like he was in pain. I saw Jackson talking to him and looking at me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying over all the noise. This kind of put me out of my hyper mood.

I got off the bed while Nikki and Ashley took my place. Rob turned to walk away down the hall, but I quickly caught up to him. "Hey, where are you going?" "Um, I was just going back to the kitchen. I can't remember if I left the stove on." He turned to walk away again. "Mind if I tag along?" I asked; for some reason he was really starting to worry me. "Ya, sure"

"Umm, are you ok Rob?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "Ya I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" He half smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, there was something there; he was….hurting. And oddly enough, I hated it. Not as much as if it were Jace who looked like that, but it definitely made me upset. And now I'm even more upset that he affected my mood.

We reached the kitchen, and he lightly jogged over to the sink. It seemed like he wanted to be away from me, so I just kept my distance and sat at the island. I guess I was wrong though because not even a second later he was walking toward me. He had a thoughtful look on his face like he wanted to say something.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when we heard a clatter at the stove. We turned to face it and Kristen was stuffing her face with pancakes while everyone else walked into the room. We all just stared and Kristen until she finally noticed we were watching her.

"What? I'm hungry."

* * *

**:O i wonder what Rob was going to say!! all well, guess we'll never know :P **

**So here's the deal, if i don't get at least 5 reviews i won't be posting chapter 6 for 2 weeks, and believe me you don't want that. Chapter 6 is going to be sooooooooooooo funny, and Victoria is writing it so that just proves that it's gonna be awesome. **

**so please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**-love nickie**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1: Goths and Glam Girls

**Hi! :)**

**So, this chapter here was no written by the original author + friends but by me, the real life Clary :) This chapter has like literally one swear word so brace yourselves and this chapter is going to be divided into three parts because there is a lot I want to say. I promise I won't take as long! :D**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter; I worked really hard on it and it's my first fan fiction. Horray!!!! I'm also really really sorry for the delay. It's hard work coming up with a good story line and amazing ideas, so all authors should be praised (especially Stephenie Meyer because without her we wouldn't have a story, would we) And on behalf of the original author and myself, thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed!!!**

**So again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! This chapter has like literally one swear word so brace yourselves. Oh, I almost forgot. This chapter is going to be divided into three parts because there is a lot I want to say.**

**Ps. Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight cast, the restaurant or um… oranges?**

**Pps. If anyone has any ideas on a playlist for the story up until this point, let us know in your review. Give us your name, the song title and band/singer and which chapter you think the song best describes.**

**Thank you again!!!!**

**Love you all!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 1: Goths and Glam Girls**

**Clary's POV **

Everyone walked into the kitchen out of breath from running and laughing. Today was going to be an amazing day, I could just feel it. I saw Kristen already sitting down eating her mound of pancakes which immediately made me hungry. Too bad I hate pancakes. I didn't want to upset Rob so I sucked it up and ate one. It was the most revolting experience.

"Hey Mel, since you're already up, mind getting me a few oranges?" "Sure Clar. How come you ate a pancake? Don't you ha…" I interrupted her before she could go on. "Mel just get me the oranges" I said eyes wide open. I could tell she understand by the look on her face. That's what I love about Mel, she always knows with just a look. "So guys" Kristen said, "What are we doing today?" "No idea, what do you guys want to do. You are mine and Clary's guests so you get to decide" Mel said. I zoned out of the conversation as they were deciding. I loved it here with everyone. I couldn't be happy anywhere else but being an actress has its consequences.

As my thoughts went on, I heard the door. "That's definitely Jace and Alec. I'll go let them in." No one seemed to be listening as I walked away. Too into the conversation, I guess. Walking towards the door I could still hear them bickering away. When I got to the door, I got butterflies in my stomach. It didn't seem to matter that for three years Alec and I have been in a relationship, I still felt nervous.

I opened the door and saw Jace standing there.

_Where's Alec? Did he not come?_

"Jace, where's Alec?" I asked in a panicky tone. "Relax Clar Bear. Hahahahahaha. I'm just too funny!" Jace knew I didn't find him humorous. He never failed to piss me off. "Jace! Stop being an idiot…Where is he?" "He's outside looking for his sunglasses in the car." I gave him a dirty look. He could be so immature. The only reason I tolerate him is because Mel loves him. With a sour look on my face I walked outside. Alec was making his way up the driveway and the second I saw him my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stop looking at him; his dark brown curly hair with his year round tan and those beautiful brown eyes that I loved oh-so-much.

"What's wrong baby, you seem sad…" Alec asked as he pulled me closer. "Well, Jace is getting on my nerves again. You know how I feel about him." "Ya I know don't worry about him" he said as he gave me a short but sweet kiss. I smiled at him; God, I love him. "Alright babe, there's pancakes, go eat" "You coming?" he asked me softly "Ya, in a sec." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and went inside. I sat outside on the stairs enjoying the summer breeze making its way. Staring out into the early morning something caught my eye; it was a truck. It had a huge advertisement saying 'COSTUMES AT THE JUMBO BUG' with pictures of Goths, Glam girls, and a Mime.

_Costumes. Cute._

_We have so many costumes. _

I chucked to myself.

_Imagine us in those ridiculous getups on the street__…_

My thoughts got drowned out by the loud voices of everyone inside. "This is ridiculous, what could we possibly do today!?" Right then, I, Clary Macintyre, had the best idea in the history of ever! I closed the front door and ran to the kitchen with a goofy grin on my face. I stopped before I got to the kitchen and do a "sexy" walk. "Hello my darlings" I said as sexily as I could in my oversized t-shirt and Alec's American Eagle boxers. I got a few chuckles. There's nothing like a good audience when proposing an outrageous idea. "Okay so, I need everyone's attention. I am pleased to let you all know that I have an amazing idea for today." Taylor looked at me interestingly as Lizzie cuddled up to him "And what is this _amazing_ idea?" "Alright, myself, Mel, Nikki, Kristen and Ashley are the artists and you are our canvases." I got confused looks from everyone sitting at the island. "How do you guys feel about going out dressed in ridiculous costumes?" Nikki and Ashley started squealing eyes wide open with excitement. Lizzie, Anni and Mel looked at me with devilish grins on their faces and they boys… they looked afraid.

"But where are we going though?" Kristen asked with a curious face along with the boys who stared at me in awe. "I was thinking that, if it's okay with everyone, we could pick a few places that us Torontonians know and love. Experience the city how we natives do. Does that sound okay to you guys?" "Sounds really fun actually," Jackson remarked with a shocked face as the rest of the guys nodded and looked at each other. "So it's settled. Mel and I will direct a guy to us ladies and we get to dress him up. OH, I forgot. I have conditions, for everyone." "Lets hear them oh mighty one" Kellan said sarcastically. I scowled at him through grinning cheeks. "Well, the mighty one says that no one is allowed to object to the costume you are wearing. I will not object to mine either and everyone gets to choose mine together. One request, for mine, please make it a little sexy." "Don't worry baby, I got you covered" Alec said as he winked at me. We all laughed and got straight to work.

All the girls came to stand with Mel and I as we decided in whispers who our first victim would be. "So, we've decided that since he's such a smartass, Kellan should be first" Ashley said. When Kellan got up he rushed to Ashley and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She was screaming and waving her arm and legs everywhere. "Smartass huh?! This is what you get for such witty remarks!" Kellan said as he jumped and ran around with Ashley. I had to admit, it was quite the sight. We all laughed while trying to release her from Kellan's firm grasp. I could see Anni laughing along but with a little jealousy in her eyes; Liz, Mel and I noticed and went in for a giant hug. I guess Kellan saw us with Anni and he dropped Ashley on the couch. He went up to Anni and gave her a kiss. They're so cute together. "So, what am I going to be molded into ladies?" he asked in an English accent. What a joker.

_We've definitely got to make him opposite of the funny and more like street._

_STREET! That's it! He's gonna be mah homeboy._

"Girls, what should we make him into? Which stereotype?" Kristen asked with a sly look on her face as she faced Kellan. "I think we should just try on all the stuff we have. We have clothes for guys and girls" Mel added to Kristen's comment. "Ahh! Lets go put him in girly clothes" Anni said with her mouth and eyes wide open while jumping into Kellan's arms. Anni went into our costume room with Kellan. Since she's already seen ALL of him, she would be the only one dressing and undressing him. I giggled to myself quietly, Lord knows they would be doing anything but what they're supposed to. After a bit Anni came out of the room and hushed our conversations, "For our first outfit, we have Kellan as an Elvis impersonator." Kellan walked out looking completely ridiculous, we all just burst out laughing. He seemed very embarrassed but gave in and laughed along. Ashley caught her breath for a moment to speak and said "No, God no. I…can't control my… laughter." She then burst out laughing. Anni got Kellan back into the room to change. Alec was by my side hugging me tightly and I turned to face him. "So, any genius ideas for my costume?" he asked me with a sexy pouting face, "Well," I said turning to face him, "I picture you in many things involving all your clothes…" I was interrupted by Lizzie with Taylor by her side, "Clar, what kinds of places are we supposed to pick? I mean, PG 13?" Lizzie was too funny. Anni came out again to show-off Kellan again. In a whisper I said, "It could be anywhere we'd all have a good time" she gave me a nod and turned to face the doors. He came out in a gangster outfit complete with jewelry, grills, and shoes. Wow, we had shoes in men sizes, definitely don't know where we got them. "I think that is the outfit for you Kel" Nikki said as the rest of us agreed. It was so perfect and he had the walk too! "I think we've settled on Kellan's outfit!" Mel said. Everyone cheered as Kellan did a strut towards us. Next we dressed Ashley as Cyndi Lauper, Kristin as a cheerleader with a blonde pigtail wig and Jackson dressed up as a pimp with a cane and leopard print hat. I had to admit, everyone was looking pretty amazing.

It was around 10:30am when we got Jackson completely done. I figured that Mel and I could have everyone choose ours because it would just be easier that way. As Mel and I had everyone working on us, Lizzie and Anni sneaked off to put something ridiculous on themselves. I was told to walk to the mirror; I was scared to see myself. I had trusted the guys to put together the outfit and the girls to go the makeup. I wasn't allowed to peek as the girls helped me get dressed. Alec was also getting dressed as something but he told me it was a surprise which made me more anxious to see him. I still had my eyes closed as they stopped to position me in front of the mirror and I heard Mel cursing about how her boobs were squished. I felt her pain, mine were suffocating me. I heard either Ashley or Nikki say something, which I didn't pay much attention to, until someone flicked me in the head. "Ow, what was that for!!" I said pained "Did you not hear us say 'open your eyes'?" "Well I'm sorry then, I wasn't exactly listening." I opened my eyes to see myself dressed in a naughty school girl outfit.

_Were they serious?_

_Me, a naughty schoolgirl… that was Mel's fantasy thing but I have to say, I look pretty good. No, I look amazing. Can't lie about something like that._

"You look so good Clary, ahh! All of the girls look so amazing!" Lizzie shrieked as she came towards me dressed as a slutty "Army Barbie". That's one thing about our group of friends, we all wear pretty revealing clothing but I love it. "Geez Liz, my outfit puts yours to shame!" She wore a tiny-tight white vest and tight army pants, it looked amazing on her. I then noticed Anni in a red dress and black wig; I couldn't figure out what she was dressed up as. "I'm Betty Boop, if you haven't figured it out" "Oh, right. Sorry Ann, you have no makeup on so it threw me off" I guess after saying that she realized she had no makeup on and ran to put some on. It was just me and Lizzie now; everyone had peeled off helping everyone else get ready. I saw Mel's costume, it was an Emo slash Scene girl, she looked so amazing! "You're going to die when you see Alec I hope you know" "Oh I know, trust Liz. You know how he drives me crazy…" She interrupted me saying "Speak of the devil." Out came Alec with the most amazing costume ever. He was all dirty and scruffy with dirty faded pants on and no top. I started feeling hot which made me blush. I had an idea about what his costume was but I wasn't sure. He didn't realize I was staring mouth wide open as he put on a hard hat. He was a construction worker.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_

_My fantasy is coming to life. Oh fuck. He looks sooo SEXY!_

I let out a whimper, I was definitely getting excited. Alec turned his head in our direction and saw me. He gave me "the smile" and walked over. Oh, the smile, that beautiful sexy smile. "Hey baby" he said as she wrapped his arms around me. I was left speechless just staring at him, mouth wide open. "She's in shock, give her a minute" Lizzie told Alec as she walked off. "Wow, you look… really REALLY hot" I said barely able to speak. "Not so bad yourself" Alec said again giving me "the smile". I noticed Nikki and Taylor walking off with Lizzie; I wondered where they were going. "So guys, what should we dress Jace as?" Mel asked Alec and I. I looked at Jace, sitting alone just watching everyone.

_Why is he being so unenthusiastic? This is supposed to be a fun day for us all but apparently Mr. I'm a suck cant even try to have a good time._

I tried to follow Jace's stare as Alec and Mel talked about costume possibilities. He seemed to be staring at the other side of the kitchen…where Rob was. When Rob saw me look he quickly looked away.

_Whoa, okay. That was pretty weird. Why was he staring at us…_

"Clary, help. What do you think?" Mel asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh yeah, um… I thought that the second one was good." "You really think that would be good?" "Of course, I wouldn't tell you if I didn't like it" I reassured Mel as I wondered what this mystery costume was. "Melody, I think he would be okay with it and as a guy I can't exactly tell you if he would look 'hot' or whatever but it's a good costume" Alec told Mel. "Okay" Mel said perkily, "A fire fighter it is. To be honest, I kind of wanted him to be one, he'd look damn good." "Geez Mel! Keep those thoughts out of my head" I added, hoping she would stop her sexual talk. Alec laughed and I gave him a kiss on his neck. I stared at him looking at every bit of his face. He was so cute when he laughed.

Just then I heard Nikki yell "Rob, it's your turn!" Mel and I looked at each other with grinning faces and sprinted towards where Nikki was. When I got to the girls, I looked behind me. Mel was with Jace, I assumed she was telling him about the fire fighter costume. The look on his face proved he wasn't too happy about it but Mel gave him a hug and kiss. I turned around. Again, Rob was staring but this time at Mel and Jace.

_He has to be staring at them; they're the only ones back there. What's his deal? _

I hit Alec lightly and when he looked at me, I nodded my head towards Rob. He even noticed Rob's constant looking from Nikki, Kristin, and Ashley to Mel and Jace kissing. Something was up with Rob. I shrugged it off but it wasn't going to be forgotten. Mel and Jace came to stand with us as we just listened about costume ideas for Rob. I hadn't even noticed Nikki's costume! She was dressed as super woman, very sexy. I admired Nikki's costume. She did her hair with beautiful loose curls and had the most beautiful pair of red stiletto boots on. I stated to get a little bored with looking at everyone's outfits all the talking. I looked around and saw Lizzie and with Taylor who was dressed as a Police officer. I guess she dressed him privately. No comment on that one. They walked hand in hand towards everyone making silly faces at each other while everyone started to dress Rob. I kind of lost my excitement after the whole Rob thing so I walked into the kitchen to make freshly squeezed orange juice. That should take me a while; get away from all the hype.

I could hear the laughs of Lizzie, Annie and Mel which put a smile on my face. I had almost filled a whole glass when I noticed someone beside me. I looked over and jumped a little. It was Jace and he was… oddly close. "I hope you realize that you scared the shit out of me" I told him coldly. He chuckled a little, "Sorry, didn't meant to" No way. That has to be the first time he's said sorry in, well, ever. "So, why are you here… and where's Alec?" I hadn't even noticed Alec wasn't with me. I definitely was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing I lost my boyfriend. "Alec is in the washroom." Ha. See, I know where he is. "Oh, okay. Um, Clary you mind if I ask you something?" "No, what is it?" I asked concerned but not letting it escape in my voice, "Well I know the two of us haven't always gotten along…" _You got that right pea brain_ "…but I can't help but feel that Mel and I are being, I guess you could say, torn apart" I was confused, was Jace asking me for advice? "Mhm, so what's the question?" _Maybe I said that a little too meanly. Okay Clary, be nice. He's worried._ "Alright., bare with me. Is it just me or is that jack ass trying something with Mel?!" He turned to stare and as I looked, I saw Rob and Mel talking. "Jace, relax. We both know Mel loves you and there's no reason to be freaking out. Okay? Good. Now, go over there and get into the conversation!" "Clary, you don't understand. I know how obsessed you guys are over him and I'm fucking pissed that they're always together. If I went over there..." Now I was freaked out. "Maybe not then, alright well Jace, just try and relax. She would have told me if anything and I swear she hasn't said anything" "Ya, I guess." He looked so sad as he spoke about Mel like this, it made me feel pretty crummy. "Just go look for Alec, get your mind of it." Jace nodded at me and walked off to find Alec. This was not good, shit was about to hit the fan.

**

I didn't realize how long I zoned out for; everyone was getting ready to leave! Mel came up to me with a smile, "Almost done that orange juice Clar?" "Ha-ha, ya." I quickly drank what I had and turned back to look at Mel, "Well, let me get some heels on and we're off…" I started to walk away but I forgot to ask, "…Wait what time is it now?" "It's around noon. We figured since everyone's getting hungry, we may as well go for lunch." Geez, I missed a lot. Who knew cleaning the kitchen could send a "back off" vibe. "And where are we going for lunch?" "Remember Il Fornello on Yonge and St. Clair, well Alec and Jace decided to combine their favourite places." Figures, Alec would pick a restaurant. I ran to get my shoes on. Before I got them, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. _This is going to be pretty hilarious, everyone in a costume all together walking down the street. _Everything seemed to look good. I put on my sexy gold strappy heels and ran towards the door. When I go there, I found everyone scrambling to put their shoes on. I then noticed Rob. I walked closer, "They did not dress you up like that." "Do I suite it? I think I look a bit Edward Scissorhand-ish" "Ha-ha, it's different but still looks good; Have the whole "I hate life" mode going yet?" "Well, I think I'm going to be a happy Goth." We both laughed even though it wasn't that funny. Robert Pattinson, a Goth, I had to get photos of this. I saw Mel taking pictures already and Anni putting batteries in the case. We started heading out the doors into the warm afternoon. What the day would bring, none of us knew.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2: Talk

Ok, so I know it has been ages since I updated but I do have real legit reasons as to why. My computer got a really nasty virus and we couldn't get it fixed for months. Finally when we did get it fixed it was like having a brand new computer cause I lost EVERYTHING. Since then I've been trying to get back my music library which to be honest is the most important thing on my computer, and when I have time I've been writing. So here's the deal, because I really wanted to update I didn't get time to completely finish this chapter, so it's going to be in three parts. Now I'm not going to be able to get part three up until the end of the month because I'm performing in a high school play and we're performing for the next two weeks, and if I don't have time to eat dinner with my family then I really won't have time to update. **BUT** and that's a big but, I've already written Chapter 7 and my amazing friend Laura has written chapter 8, all I have to do is type them up, so once this play is over you should be getting updates regularly and I'll tell you if that changes. Finally, to the person that wrote the really nasty review and said "I had lost my passion for this story" you broke my heart because that couldn't be farther from the truth. Ok, you can read now :D

**

* * *

**

**The Cast **

**Chapter 6 part 2**

**Clary POV **

"So who's driving? NOT IT!" Of course Jace wouldn't drive, lazy dick. "Well the Torontonians have to drive cause we know where we're going, NOT IT!" Lizzie's out. "Ok I'll volunteer" Yah, go Anni! I would drive, I mean I'm not lazy or anything, I just want to drink tonight; after all I don't want to be irresponsible. "Alec baby, why don't you drive?" I smiled sweetly up at him and batted my eyelashes just to make sure he'd say yes. And of course he did, "Fine, I'll drive" "Thank you puppy" I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the second car.

We were given 2 Honda Pilots, one seats 8 people so 2 were perfect. "So who's going with who?" Mel asked "How about the drivers pick the passengers?" Anni suggested, "Oh, so they can only pick their favourites, I see how it is Anni" I teased sticking my tongue out at her. "Love ya girlie!" I just chuckled at her. "Ok, so I'll go first. I pick Kellan to ride shotgun!" Ha no surprise there. Kellan was fist pumping as he walked toward Anni making everyone laugh. "Well there's a shocker" Kristen whispered under her breath to me. "Ha-ha, yah"

"I pick next! Clary of course" Alec said smiling down at me. "Ok my turn! I pick Mel which means Jace will be riding with us too" Anni called "Well duh Anni" Jace chuckled at her as he and Mel walked over to the car. "Ok, since you picked two people than we get two. You can pick baby" Alec said "Ok, I pick Lizzie and Taylor!" "Ok! But only if we get to listen to Justin Bieber!" Lizzie squealed, making Taylor and Alec groan.

"Ok, so how about we get Rob next" Anni said. "That's fine, just as long as we don't have to listen to Justin Bieber" Rob said a look of disgust on his face as he went to stand next to Mel. Apparently I'm the only one who saw Jace giving him a death glare and purposely drape his arm around Mel. "Of course not" Mel smiled at Rob causing him to smirk and Jace to narrow his eyes even more. "We are going to listen to Glee! Isn't that right Anni?" "You bet it is!" They high fived making Rob and Kellan chuckled as Jace just kept on glaring. How come I'm the only one who is paying any attention to what Jace is doing? I mean not even Melody is looking at him; I defiantly need to talk to her later.

"Umm if you're going to listen to Glee, can I ride with you guys?" "Of course Ashley!" Anni and Mel waved her over and she went to go stand with them. "Ok so Anni's got room for two more people and I've got room for three. Do you guys wanna pick who you're going with or do you want us to?" Alec asked Jackson, Nikki, and Kristen. "Umm, I'll go in Anni's car if that's ok" Kristen said, "Ok so we'll go in the Justin Bieber mobile" Nikki laughed pulling Jackson with her to our car. "So now that that's settled, let's get going! I'm hungry!" Jace said as he jumped into the car. I jumped into the front seat and hooked up Lizzie's ipod to the car speakers. Today was going to be interesting.

**Anni's Car**

**Mel's POV**

I climbed into the middle bench of the car, Anni and Kellan were sitting in the front, and she had her hand on the gear shift with his hand on top of hers. They looked so cute! I'm so happy for Anni, she might have only met him yesterday but I can tell she really likes him, she just seems so much happier.

I was sitting in-between Rob and Jace while Kristen and Ashley sat on the third bench. "Ok so, Mel give me your ipod so we can start listening to Glee!" "Here," I handed her my ipod "put Sweet Caroline on" one of my personal Glee favourites, Puck really should have more solos. "Oh I love that song!" Ashley sang from the back. "Just letting you all know singing is completely aloud. It doesn't matter how bad you are" I said as the music started playing.

**Anni's POV**

I turned my head to back out of the driveway only to notice Rob with his hand on Melody's knee. What the hell was he doing?!?! It looked innocent enough; kinda like it he was just resting it there, but I knew better. I know that he likes her, those kind of things are just obvious to me, but Jace was sitting right there! You'd think Rob would be smart enough not to flirt when Jace is around. Don't get me wrong, I'm most deffinatly on team Rob right now, but you have to have at least a little respect for Jace.

We were almost at the highway now and Sweet Caroline had faded into Can't Fight This Feeling; all the girls were singing whole heartedly completely entertaining the guys, when Kellan gave me a not so obvious poke. I gave him a sideways glance and he mouthed to me "Are you watching Rob? What the fuck?" Shit, so I'm no the only one who noticed.

**Mel's POV **

Oh my God, I was hyper aware of Rob's hand on my knee, and he wasn't even acknowledging it! I stiffened as my mind was flooded with images from my dream. I needed to get a hold of myself, that dream wasn't even realistic. Rob wasn't anything like that; it was just some stupid fantasy that I dreamt up because I had just met him in person for the first time that day, nothing else. I guess that kinda thing is to be expected, I mean I did have this HUGE crush on him for the longest time, but Rob is just my friend….._A totally hot friend. _Ah! No it's not like that, I don't like him. He's JUST MY FRIEND.

I caught Anni staring at his hand in the review mirror, great that's just what I need; can't she just keep her eyes on the road?! Now she's gonna want to talk about this, start asking me if I like him and then get Clary and Lizzie involved. I know my friends, they hate Jace, even though they'd never admit that to my face, but I could tell. They would just love it if Rob and I got together.

I started to panic, what if Jace saw Rob's hand, he'd start something! And to be completely honest, I'd rather have Anni telling Clary and Lizzie about this then Jace causing drama. I thoroughly hated drama; I just don't have the patience for teenage bickering. That kind of shit gives me headaches. I quickly distracted Jace before he could notice. "So Jace, how come you've picked Il Fornello for your favourite spot in Toronto? I mean, I know why Alec loves it, but why you?" I made sure he was making eye contact with me just to be sure he didn't see anything. "I thought it would be obvious, that's were I met you babe on our blind date, remember?" My heart melted. That's right, I remember how Clary was getting all excited because she loved to play matchmaker. You'd never believe it but Clary actually liked Jace when they first met, she thought he was perfect for me. She told him all about me and decided to set us up. She'd never tell me, but I know that she regrets it; I can just tell by the way she speaks to him and looks at him, as if her world would be perfect if it wasn't for him. Just try picturing that look in your heads, it's subtle but makes your skin crawl at the same time. I of course will always be so grateful for her, because even though she hates Jace, she puts up with him for my sake, because she knows how much I love him. "Of course I do, how could I forget?" I leaned into kiss him, and as I did I felt Rob's hand slide off my knee.

When I pulled away from Jace I couldn't help but feel awful for dreaming about Rob. Even if it was just apart of my subconscious and I had no control over it. As silly as it sounds I just felt guilty, maybe I should tell him about the dream. Sure he would totally freak at first, but then he will probably be glad that I was honest with him. And besides, dreams are one thing, but this is reality and in reality I'm with Jace. And that's the way things are going to stay.

But what had just happened? Well clearly that must have been just something out of friendship right? I mean friends are allowed to rest there hands on their friends knees without implying more right? I looked over at Rob, but he was staring out the window. Maybe I should talk to him, not here though with Jace right there, even if it was something out of friendship I knew better then to test Jace's jealousy. But if Rob was just doing that out of friendship why should I have to say anything? I sighed, leaning my head against Jace's shoulder. I was over analysing this, it's defiantly nothing. But maybe I should talk to Clary and see what she thinks, just in case.

**Clary's POV**

Alec parked the car next to Anni's car, when we arrived at Il Fornello. The car ride had been eventful; we did end up listening to Justin Bieber and by the end of the ride everyone accept Alec and Jackson were singing along. That's including Taylor. We walked into the restaurant and Mel asked for a table, the look on the hostesses face she saw us was so funny I almost died laughing!

Before I could start fallowing the hostess to be seated Anni grabbed my arm. "Can you come to the washroom with me?" The look on her face said that she didn't really need to go, something was up. "Sure. Alec we'll be back, just going to the washroom" he nodded before turning around to go fallow the others.

We quickly walked to the washroom, shutting the door when we go there and making sure we were the only ones in there. Finally I turned to look at Anni "Ok, what's going on?"

"Ok, I have to tell you something, but you can't say anything! Especially not to Mel!" she was moving from side to side trying to contain her excitement, and it was really starting to get annoying. "Ok I promise, now tell me!"

"Ok, so, the other night at the Pandemonium I saw Rob staring at Mel and I could tell that he liked her. So I told him that I could tell, but not to worry cause I wouldn't say anything" Oh my God. "What did he say?" "Nothing, I left to find Kellan before he could say anything." "Oh my God!"

"I know! So right now in the car, Mel was sitting in-between Rob and Jace, and Rob put his hand on Mel's knee, so I was like OMG! And then Kellan noticed, and he was like what the fuck? To me and Mel was like what do I do?! So she turns to Jace, I guess to make sure he didn't see anything, and was like 'so Jace how come Il Fornello is your favourite place to go?' and he said it's cause that's wear he met her, which was admittedly very sweet but I still think he's a douche bag. So anyway, they kissed and this entire time Rob is death glaring Jace, while I'm watching from the re-view mirror and Kellan was watching them to. So Rob took his hand away after that and just started staring out the window until we got here." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down while I stood there taking everything in. Shit, Jace had every reason to be upset.

"Crap, ok I wasn't going to say anything but me and Alec noticed Rob looking at Mel at the house, and then Jace went up to me and was like 'what the hell is going on with Rob, does he like Mel of something?' he was so pissed. But I told him just to calm down because Mel hadn't said anything to me and I know that she loves Jace, but I wasn't sure if Rob actually liked her or if I was just seeing things." I told her quickly. Crap this is bad, what are we suppose to do? "OMG, Jace noticed?!" I just nodded my head, unable to say anything while trying to work out what we could do.

"Ok, so besides us and Jace, Alec and Kellan noticed something, but we're the only ones who know it's true." Anni said trying to work things out. "Yeah but we don't know exactly what's going on, so I say we talk to Rob about it." "Ok, I like that. Maybe we can help him! Like I dunno about you Clare, but I don't like Jace." "No, I don't like him either, Mel deserves better." I said agreeing with her.

"But wait, what about Mel? I mean she really loves Jace" Anni said. Yeah that would definitely be a problem, I mean I love Mel and I would never want to see her get hurt but, I just feel that if she stays with Jace for much longer she's really gonna regret it. Call me crazy, but I have this feeling in my gut that Jace is gonna hurt her badly, the fact that he was a jerk to almost everyone was beside the point. I just couldn't shake this feeling that I had, it was making me nervous.

"Ok how about this, we won't say anything today. Let's just keep an eye on them, see if anything happens and then we will talk to Rob tomorrow" I really didn't know what else to suggest, I mean there's not much else we can do right now I've still got to talk to Mel. It won't be that hard to tell if she likes him, I've known her for so long it's like I know her better than she knows herself.

"Ok, let's go back I'm starving!" Anni walked out the door and I followed her back to the table. I sat down between Alec and Anni when I noticed something wrong, Rob and Jace were missing. Our table was round so everyone could see each other. Beside Alec were Taylor then Lizzie, Jackson, Kristen and Nikki. Next to Anni were Kellan and Mel, then there were two empty seats in-between Mel and Nikki which must have been for Rob and Jace. I wonder who the idiot was that let them sit next to each other; this was going to be interesting. I turned around in my seat to see if I could spot the missing boys, Anni was doing the same thing. "Clare, they're over there" she pointed toward the bathrooms where Jace and Rob were just stepping out of the door. I watched as both glanced at the empty spot next to Mel, who was currently in deep conversation with Kellan, and before I could blink Rob started walking a-head of Jace so he could make it to the chair first. And he did.

Jace looked like he was going to punch something, or someone namely Rob. But as if that wasn't bad enough, what happened next was worse. "Hey baby- Oh" Mel turned to Rob breaking away from her conversation, and of course assumed it was Jace sitting next to her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. "I'm right here babe" Jace was standing behind Rob, glaring daggers at him. I couldn't help but sink into my chair, this is very bad.

Mel looked up, completely confused as she furrowed her brow at him. By this time the table was silent, all eyes were on them. Mel began to stutter as she looked awkwardly from one boy to the other. "Sorry, umm…Rob? Do you mind just moving down one?" She starred at him apologetically. "Oh ya, sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing" Rob smirked as if he was trying to laugh off the awkwardness as he moved over.

Jace took his seat and opened his mouth to say something but before he could our waitress stepped in. "Hey everyone, my name is Sophie and I'll be your server today. Would you like to start with some drinks, or is everyone ready to order? Sick costumes by the way" Thank you baby Jesus! I don't know Sophie, but she just became my new best friend!

Lizzie was the first to answer her "Thanks so much, we'd just thought we'd have a bit of fun today. And ya, I think we're all ready to order"

After that, lunch was uneventful. We ordered our food, and talked about random things including where we would go today. No one said anything about what had happened. Then we went sightseeing. We saw the lakeshore boardwalk, the amazing shopping on queen's st., the U of T campus, Dundass square (or as Mel likes to call it, the mini me of Times Square) and of course, the CN Tower.

Being a Torontonian, I've seen all this stuff a million times and therefore was more interested with our little scandal in the making. We were in the CN Tower gift shop when Anni and I cornered Rob next to a shelf of mini towers and a stand of post cards.

"Ok, we really need to talk" Anni decided to dive right in, and Rob just stared back at us with a confused expression on his face "About what?"

"Your little stunt at lunch today, and in the car, it's become obvious that you like Mel" I cut right to the chase; this was going to be interesting. "Oh, that" Rob started rubbing the back of his neck looking more than a little guilty. "Look, Rob, we're not mad at you." Anni was trying not to make him feel bad but it didn't look like it was working, so I cut in. "Ya, we both hate Jace, he's a jerk and neither of us think he deserves Mel"

Rob looked like he could have caught a couple of flies with his mouth if he hadn't decided to speak "Really? I thought you were going to tell me to back off."

"No, no, no, no, no, Rob we are here to help because we are completely on your side. But before we do anything we need to know exactly how you feel, because we're not going to help you if you're gonna get bored after a week of Mel and then find someone new" Anni said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Plus even if you did do that we'd chop of your balls and sell them on e-bay to the highest paying fan girl" I smiled sweetly up at him, while he just stared back with a look of horror on his face. I tried not to laugh. "Umm, ok, noted." He nodded looking away from me (hehe, I scared him) before he got a hold of himself.

"Honestly it's kind of hard to tell you how I feel cause I'm not really sure myself. Look, all I know is that Mel is different; she brings out these emotions in me that...I don't know it's just" He stopped as if to clear his head trying to form a proper sentence. "Look, all I know is that I'm falling for her, hard, and maybe that sounds cheesy but it's true. To be quite honest, I wouldn't have it any other way." He finally finished and all I could do was stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"OMG! I feel like I'm in an episode of one tree hill! That was very Lucas Scott of you Rob" Oh God, way to ruin a moment Anni.

"Listen Rob, we want you to be with Mel but you need to be more discreet about it. You want to Mel's heart not a black eye from Jace" I was proud of the way I worded that, Anni could tell because she started to giggle. "Ok, so, don't do anything stupid for the rest of the day and we'll talk about this properly tomorrow, sounds good?" Anni and Rob nodded, and we went to go join the others.

It was getting close to 7:00 and everyone was pretty hungry, so we decided to grab something to eat before heading off to this club that Lizzie wanted to go to. Dinner was a lot of fun; with my instructions Alec was purposely talking to Jace and distracting him so Rob and Mel could talk. Everything about these two was adorable, I mean the get ups were bad enough; they matched perfectly, emo boy and scene girl.

So we had finally made it to circa, Lizzie's idea of a "proper club". Mel had always liked Pandemonium better, but to be honest I agreed with Liz on this one. We got in right away and the first thing I heard was "Sexy Bitch" blasting on the speakers. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

I'll try to update sooner than the end of the month, but if I can't you all know why.

Thank you for reading and sticking with the story!

p.s. to Kattie who was my first awesome review in months and to all the people that have reviewed before and are hopefully still reading this, this chapter is for you!

- Nickie :D


	8. Chapter 6 part 3: Mistakes

ok I know it's been longer then I said it would be but I've resolved to stop making promises about when the next chapter will be posted because I can never seem to keep them, Instead I will make you a promise I can keep, I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED, no matter what. So enjoy this next chapter! It's not all that long but hopefully you'll like it :D OH! and btw this is the last part of chapter 6, the next post will be chapter 7 :D

disclaimer: I don't own... :(

* * *

The Cast

Chapter 6 part 3

Mels POV

We had just arrived at circa and to tell you the truth I wasn't at all excited. I was tired, and bored, it had been a really long day. And besides that, Jace was already tipsy from having one too many beers at dinner, I really wanted to just get him home so I can sleep.

This is probably the only thing I don't like about Jace, he's such a lightweight and then I'd get stuck having to baby him whenever he got drunk. I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on him, that's all.

To be perfectly honest, I never liked these guido infested, fist pumping clubs, I only ever went for Lizzie. So now, not only was I tired, and bored, I was also getting a headache. And apparently I'm no good at hiding it.

While my already tipsy boyfriend was at the bar with Alec, Rob asked if I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. Being barely able to hear him I just nodded my head in reply. As I got up I took one more glance at Jace to make sure he was alright. Alec was with him, who was also with Clary, so I wasn't that worried.

When we finally navigated our way through the dancing crowd and out the door I breathed a a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the nearest bench. I heard Rob chuckle as he joined me "So I take it coming out here was a good idea then?" "Abso-friggin-lutely, I don't know about you but clubs like that aren't really my thing" He chuckled again while nodding his head. "I don't blame you, it's to loud and the music is horrible" "I know right!"

We laughed until falling into a comfortable silence, staying like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the cool night air and each others company. Then the cool night air became a bit too cool and I began to shiver. Of course ever-observant Rob noticed right away "here" he said offering his jacket. "Thanks" he just nodded in return, looking back to the club entrance as a girl stumbled her way out of the club with her friend supporting her, needless to say they were making a lot of noise and it was getting really annoying. So I decided to distract ourselves by starting up conversation. "So what do you think?" he looked back at me with confusion before asking "what do I think about what?" his confused frown turned quickly turned upside down into one of the most amazing grins I'd ever seen. "Of my lovely home town" I said waving my hand gesturing toward the city. Rob looked up and down the street at all the restaurants and stores that surrounded us before looking back at me "I like it, as completely mental as this day has been it's been fun" I laughed, "mental is one way to describe it that's for sure. I mean we actually got everyone to dress up in these ridiculous costumes! Honestly when Clary told us her idea I never thought that anyone would go for it" and it's true, I mean think about it, the twilight cast running around the streets of Toronto looking completely nuts in wired get ups! I'm just praying that no one recognized them. Rob chuckled leaning a little closer to me "Ya well, sometimes people do strange things for no apparent reason"

And then he was kissing me. And I was kissing back.

Rob's POV

I know I wasn't listening to what Clary and Anni had said earlier but I couldn't help it, it just seemed like perfect timing. Mel's lips felt perfect, soft and sweet just how I imaged they would. I smiled as she kissed back, maybe this will work out after all. My smile began to grow as I felt her hands resting on my chest. Then as quickly as my smile came, it faded when she pushed me away breaking the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry" as she spoke she turned to head back for the club. "Mel wait!" I called after her while standing, but it was to late, she had already ducked back into the club.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath sitting back down. Why in the hell did I just do that, she's surely back in Jace's arms by now instead of still being out here with me. I should have just listen to Clary and Anni and not done anything just yet. But how could I not? The timing was perfect and it was just the two of us so no one would have seen! Oh god what if she tells Jace? That would be bloody fantastic, I would have just single-handedly ruined my living arrangements.

Well I better get back in there before it gets any worse. Hopefully I can get her to speak to me so I can try to explain. But then even if she did give me a chance to explain, what would I say? Oh god I'm such an idiot.

I walked back into the club trying not to drag my feet. Looking around I couldn't see Mel or anyone from our group for that matter. Until suddenly I was pulled into a quiet corner by none other than little miss Anni who's surely going to have a few choice words to say.

"Rob what the hell happened? Mel just came in here saying that she wanted to go home looking rather upset, Clary tried to ask what happened but all she said was that her stomach hurts. Now I saw you leave the club with her, so start talking"

"I kissed her" I replied simply feeling that no other explanation was necessary, and telling from her reaction, it clearly wasn't. "YOU WHAT? Rob what the hell! We told you not to do anything just yet! Oh good Lord! Clary is gonna freak!"

"I know Anni, it was a stupid thing to do. But the timing felt right, and she started to kiss back until she pulled away and ran back inside" I didn't feel like talking about this but got the feeling that if I tried to avoid it, Anni would force me to stand here until I talked.

"Wait, hold on one second. She kissed you back?" I just nodded "well that's different then! OK Clary and I will talk to her asap but for the rest of the night just keep your head down and don't say anything to her. Not that she'll talk to you right now. Besides I think we're gonna go considering she's complaining of an upset stomach."

Anni was right about one thing, we stayed at the club no longer then five minutes after our conversation before leaving to go home. Mel didn't give me a second glance when we walked back to the cars. I thought for sure she'd have to at least glance at me while sitting next to me all the way home, but when we reached the car she asked Kellan if she could ride shotgun considering her stomach was supposedly bothering her and she would be more comfortable there. Of course he said yes, even opening the door for her, something I wanted to do in his place.

The car ride home was quiet, no one said a word until we reached the house. Mel said a quick farewell to Jace, Lizzie and Anni before they all hopped into Alec's car and drove away. Before I could even step foot in the door Mel already had her shoes off and was heading to her room. I just sighed while kicking off my shoes and walking toward my room.

* * *

so they KISSED! I actually hadn't planned that but then my AMAZING editor Aurora read it and and thought that it would be a good idea. WHICH IT IS! or at least I think so.

Anyway cause of her the story is going in a completely different direction and I couldn't be happier! So THANK YOU SOO MUCH AURORA! :D

review please :D


	9. Chapter 7: Today My Heart Swings

**Chapter 7 **

**Anni POV**

"Wait a second, lets rewind.. Rob kissed Mel?"  
"Yes, Rob kissed Mel-"  
"Then she ran away. She said she had a stomach ache-"  
"So we could all go home."  
"But they were about to play Down With Webster and I LOVE them!"  
I started to laugh.

After having just dropped the drama bombshell that is our friends love lives, all he could worry about was missing a song in the club.  
"If you want to listen to them so bad babe I'll just dock my iPod. It's just in my bag."  
I had basically brought all my belongings over; after Jace and Alec dropped me off at home I packed my overnight bag and drove right back. I had unofficially moved in to the house… Hopefully Mel won't notice.  
"You are so perfect for me, its insane" Kellan sighed as he leaned in for kiss.  
If there is a heaven on Earth, this is it.  
The cast hadn't been living in Toronto for very long but it feels like I've known them forever. I know things that fan girls would kill to find out. Things like, what toothpaste Jackson uses or where Ashley buys her jewelry or how Kellan likes it when I blow in his ear… ANYWAYS.  
"So, have you talked to Mel since we got back?" Kellan asked.  
"Well obviously not if I've been with you this entire time DUMBIE!" He blushed a little before regaining control of the blood flow to his cheeks.  
"Right um, then maybe you should go in there and figure out how she's feeling and I'll figure out how Rob's feeling and we can compare notes."  
"And that's why you're perfect for me," We kissed again, longer than before and more passionate. By the time we were done my body was completely pressed against his, with his hands stroking my hair. If I had said I was turned on, it would have been an understatement.  
"Anni, before you go to talk to Mel, I have to tell you something." Oh my God.  
"Sure babe, what's up?" Oh my God.  
"These past few days have been completely out of this world, I mean... I never thought I would meet such an amazing girl. Um so I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you Anastasia."  
OH MY GOD!  
Not only did he use my full name but he also said he loved me. Kellan Lutz loves me! Wait, why am I saying this to myself, answer him you idiot! It was funny to see the slightly nervous look on his face.  
"I love you too Kellan, how could I not?"  
His smile was the happiest I'd ever seen. He kissed me again, sweetly at first, then hungrier, eager. It deepened as our tongues battled for dominance; I finally gave in and let his tongue explore my mouth until we reluctantly pulled apart needing to come up for air. We just lay on his bed, staring at one another, totally content to stay there all night long, but our friends needed us.  
"I have to go talk to Mel."  
"Right, I'll go talk to Rob."  
We left our room before heading in opposite directions, me weak in the knees and having to lean onto the wall for support. Finally reached Mel's room were Clary had already begun discussion. "Okay, so start at the beginning and don't leave anything out! Oh hey Anni-what's wrong? Why can't you walk straight?" I must have been in a daze because I didn't clue in until Clary poked me in the stomach, all I could hear was 'I love you, I love you' on repeat in my head. "Seriously Anni what's up? You look like you've seen God" Mel was looking into my eyes now but all I could see was Kellan. "He loves me, he said he loves me!" I had to stop myself from squealing. "OMG! Are you serious? Oh Anni I'm so happy for you!" Clary ran in for a hug finally bringing me back to earth. "Yea Anni, tell us the whole story and don't leave out any details!" Mel exclaimed but I saw right through her. Just trying to change the subject, as if that would work on me.

"Oh no you don't! I can tell my story later – it's actually so amazing you guys will freak! – But Mel you first, now spill!"

"Fine" Mel sat down on her bed while motioning for us to join her. After we settled in for story time she started talking.

"We both wanted to go outside to get some fresh air and escape from the fist pumping, we sat down on a nearby bench and just started talking. It was sweet and comfortable; talking to him is easy, kind of like talking to an old friend. Anyways, it was nice. I made a comment about not being able to believe that the twilight cast was walking around Toronto all dressed up, and he said 'Ya well, sometimes people do strange things for no apparent reason' and then he just kissed me, and I knew it was going to happen. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. I should have stopped it but I didn't try, I didn't want too. Instead I kissed back, because I wanted too. But then I snapped out of it and pushed away, I should have just stopped him." When she finished I looked over at Clary, hoping she would have something to say, I was at a loss. Thankfully she did.

**Kellan POV**

"You kissed her?" Rob was hunched over the edge of his bed looking less then his best while Taylor was perched on his bed and Jackson in the chair across from them both listening intently at mine and Rob's conversation. "Yes Kellan, and she kissed back! I know she did" "Are you sure dude? I mean you've got to be careful here, I know you like her but she has a boyfriend, do you really want to put her in that kind of position? And not to mention the ass-kicking Jace would probably like to give you."

"Of course I would never want to put Mel in any kind of awkward position, but I've never really dealt with this kind of thing before it isn't as if there's a handbook with detailed steps to take. And as for Jace, if it comes to a confrontation then I'll deal with that then but right now I need to speak to Mel" he stood making his way toward the door about to make everything worse.

**Clary POV**

"Well maybe the reason why you didn't stop him is because you wanted it to happen? Mel, I know you, the way you are with him I can just tell you like him." As I said this Mel began shaking her head about to spill out a million excuses instead of admit to her feelings.

"No Clary, I love Jace. This kiss was just a one stupid time thing. I think I only allowed it to happen because my schoolgirl crush on Edward Cullen decided kick in, it was just something I needed to get out of my system" I gave Anni a look saying that I wasn't buying the bullshit, and from the look I got back Anni clearly wasn't either. "I don't know Mel, I think you've got feelings for him. And honestly, is that such a bad thing?" "Yes Anni it is. Jace is the only one I should be having feelings for" "So you don't deny it then" I argued "You like him."

"Maybe I do, but I can't. Is it so wrong to want to be faithful?" Mel replied and with that, left the room.

**Kellan POV**

"Oh no you don't, talking to Mel is the last thing you should do right now." I stood in front of the door before Rob's hand touched the handle; I wasn't about to let him completely ruin his chances by coming on to strong. Rob's my friend, and although I don't fully agree with going after someone else's girl, I can tell Rob's feelings are genuine and strong. I plan on being there for him, and part of that job is not letting him walk out this door. "You can't talk to her right away, she's gonna need time to organize her thoughts, she's probably confused out of her mind right now. Let the girl get some rest, you can talk to her in the morning." Rob hung his head in defeat, he knew I was right, "Ya alright, I'm just gonna go get a glass of water. I'll see you guys in the morning, night." I let Rob pass this time but not without watching him walk down the hall to the staircase just to make sure he didn't make a detour to Mel's room.

**Mel's POV**

I couldn't believe Anni and Clary. Aren't they supposed to be on my side? I'm doing the right thing by wanting to stay true to Jace; this little celebrity schoolgirl crush will pass, but until it does I'm just going to need to keep my distance. I nearly ran down the stairs to the kitchen, I just needed a drink of water and a good night's rest. In the morning I'll go over to Jace's and spend the day there that should clear my head. As I retrieved a glass from the cupboard I heard someone walking down the stairs, turning I found the last person I wanted to see.


End file.
